Shuri (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies = Ulysses Klaue, Erik Killmonger, W'Kabi, Border Tribe, M'Baku (formerly), Jabari Tribe (formerly), Thanos, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, Outriders, Chitauri, Sakaarans |type of hero = Genius Warrior}} Shuri is one of the three tritagonists of Black Panther (alongside Okoye and Everett Ross) and one of the tritagonists of both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. She is portrayed by Letitia Wright. Biography Princess Shuri is the daughter of King T'Chaka and Queen Ramonda, sister to T'Challa, and a member of the Golden Tribe. Due to her genius-level intelligence and engineering skills, Shuri led the Wakandan Design Group, who made weapons and equipment from virbranium. Shuri would work on creating many advanced technology for Wakanda, notably the Wakandan Maglev Train. She also worked on upgrading the Panther Habit, using it to absorb or release energy in battles. Despite the advancements, most tribes looked own about it, seeing it as scoffing Wakandan traditions. The most notable tribe was the Jabari, led by M'Baku, who would later challenge the Golden Tribe. In 2016, T'Chaka was killed in a terrorist attack orchestrated by Helmut Zemo, a former soldier who wanted revenge against the Avengers. Black Panther Shrui attended the return of her brother alongside Ramonda, with T'Challa returning with Nakia and Okoye. She also attended T'Challa's incoronation, jokingly raising her hand to challenge him for the crown. The ceremony was interrupted by the Jabari Tribe, with M'Baku challenging T'Challa, and her brother winning the duel. Before T'Challa's mission in South Korea, Shuri showed him the advances she made to the Panther Habit. She also showed T'Challa new designs, such as the sneakers, and gave him Kimoyo Beads so that she could assist the mission. Shuri proceeded to show the advancements of his suit, such as it being made from nanotechnology, and be put into a necklace. Shuri assisted T'Challa, Nakia, and Okoye in chasing down Ulysses Klaue in South Korea with her remote car. Despite Klaue destroying it with his prosthetic arm, Black Panther succeeded in apprehending the criminal. When the group returned to Shuri, she was tasked with healing Everett K. Ross, which she succeeding in doing so with their Vibranium technology. Shuri witness the arrival of Erik Killmonger, a Black Ops operative who killed Klaue and challenged T'Challa for the crown. He was revealed to be the son of N'Jobu, Shuri and T'Challa's uncle, and wants revenge for his death by T'Chaka. She tearfully witness the death of Zuri and the defeat and apparent death of T'Challa, and was forced into exile. Once reuniting with T'Challa with the aid of Nakia and the Jabari Tribe, the group decided to take down Killmonger. Shuri participated in the fight against Killmonger with the help of the Dora Milaje and the Jabari Tribe. T'Challa succeeded in defeating Killmonger with the aid of Shuri activating the train system, causing their Panther Habit's to shut down. She was then tasked with helping build a Wakandan International Outreach Centre in California, as T'Challa would reveal Wakanda to the world. When T'Challa returned to Wakanda after the Avengers' clash, Shuri was tasked with helping Steve Rogers' friend, Bucky Barnes. Shuri used an algorithm to "rest" Barnes' programming from HYDRA, destroying every code word that would activate him. In addition, she explained to T'Challa that she could use the algorithm to improve Wakandan technology through artificial intelligence, even better than Ultron. Avengers: Infinity War When Wakanda was warned of Thanos' invasion for the Mind Stone, going on a crusade to collect the Infinity Stones to wipe out half the universe. When Bruce Banner believed that Vison could survive if the stone was extracted from his head, Steve Rogers decided that Shuri could do so. While the Avengers and the Wankandan military fought off Thanos' army, Shuri was attemting to take out the stone, but was attacked by Corvus Glaive when Scarlet Witch decided to aid her allies in the battle. Despite attacking Glaive with her gauntlets, she was quickly incapacitated, and failed to extract the stone from Vision's head. After collecting the Time Stone from Doctor Strange on Titan, Thanos came to Wakanda, and succeeded in collecting the Mind Stone by killing the Vision. He wiped out half of the universe, starting the decimation, and Shuri was part of the many who were turned to dust (alongside her brother, T'Challa). Avengers: Endgame Along with every one who were erased, she was revived by Bruce Banner with a makeshift infinity gauntlet. Upon her return, she aided her brother, the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and their allies in fighting Thanos and getting the stones back to their times. She was last seen at Tony Stark's funeral, honoring his sacrifice to save the world from the Mad Titan. Designs *Panther Habit **Sneakers *Vibranium Gauntlets *Remote Access Kimoyo Beads Personality Relationships Family *Bashenga † - Ancestor *Azzuri † - Grandfather *T'Chaka † - Father *Ramonda - Mother *N'Jobu † - Uncle *Aunt-by-Marriage † *T'Challa - Brother and King *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger † - Cousin and Attempted Killer Allies *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo **Xoliswa † *Nakia *Zuri † *Ayo *Jabari Tribe - Enemies turned Allies **M'Baku - Enemy turned Ally *Everett Ross *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Ressurector **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Thor **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **James Rhodes/War Machine *Sam Wilson/Falcon **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Gamora (2014 timeline) **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Mantis **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Nebula *Pepper Potts/Rescue *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Korg *Miek *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Ulysses Klaue *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger *Thanos *Outriders *Chitauri *Black Order **Corvus Glaive **Ebony Maw **Proxima Midnight **Cull Obsidian *Outriders (alternate timeline) *Chitauri (alternate timeline) Gallery Images Shuri_Profile_Final_JPG.jpg|Shuri's Black Panther poster. Shuri_Endgame_Textless.jpg|Shuri's "Avenge the Fallen" poster for Avengers: Endgame. Black-panther-shuri.jpg 058 0015.jpg|Infinity War Prelude comic. T'Challa, Okoye & Shuri-Funeral.png|Shuri with T'Challa and Okoye, attending Tony Stark's funeral. Trivia *There is concept art of Shuri wearing a Panther Habit, hinting that she will possibly don the suit, or when she took the mantle of Black Panther after T'Challa. *Before Avengers Endgame, everyone believed that Shuri had survived Snap. Navegation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Siblings Category:Princess Warriors Category:Rescuers Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Optimists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Comic Relief Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Monarchs Category:Amazons Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Successful Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Revived